


〔盾铁〕关于Steve Rogers的一天

by SiveryMesic



Series: 世界以痛吻我 [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiveryMesic/pseuds/SiveryMesic
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 世界以痛吻我 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842544
Kudos: 2





	〔盾铁〕关于Steve Rogers的一天

我会在每日清晨六点钟的时候准时睁开眼睛，比Friday的报时器还要准时。

除非我因为任务耽搁了而一宿没睡。为了维持正常的生命活动，我需要补充足够的睡眠。对这点我颇有怨念，但无可奈何，因为我清楚睡眠对于一个人来说有着不可替代的重要意义。

没办法，毕竟我不是报时器。

Tony总是爱调侃我古板过时的老年作息习惯，用一些徘徊在恶意边缘，非常难听却又无伤大雅的单词。Natasha就此事曾无数次嘲讽过Tony，嘲讽他自欺欺人的愚蠢行为。

我知道Natasha这么做是出于好意，我还知道其实复仇者联盟的每一个成员都想劝说Tony放弃这种自欺欺人的行为。但最后只有Natasha将它说出了口，而且将它说得刻薄且尖锐。

每当这时，当Natasha用那些充满了恶意的单词形容Tony的时候，我都会忍不住制止她，在缺乏行为动机的情况下。

行为动机，对我这种保守的人来说，真的非常重要。

我告诉Natasha，她对Tony的嘲讽何尝不是另一种形式的自欺欺人。

Natasha说我没有教训她的资格。

我想了想，我似乎确实没有。但这并不妨碍我继续不断地劝说Natasha，不断地维护Tony。

在这个过程中，我开始逐渐明白，Tony和Natasha都是那种，不屑使用正常人的思维逻辑来表达他们对身边人的关心的人。因此，后来当Natasha终于受不了我喋喋不休的说教，将我也划归到她嘲讽对象的庞大阵营中时——因为我维护Tony的行为在她看来同样愚蠢，我并没有感到很失落或是很气愤。相反，我很开心。我觉得这说明Natasha也开始关心我了。

来自同伴的关心！虽然这于我而言并不会产生任何积极的效用，但是我就是觉得很开心。

可惜的是Natasha的嘲讽，或者说是关心，并没有对Tony的行为造成任何影响。他依旧乐此不疲一如既往地调侃我——甚至变本加厉，在发现我会于Natasha面前维护他后，说我的生物钟比Friday的报时器还准。

没错，这句话最先是从Tony口中说出来的。它很明显不符合我的说话风格，也不符合我的思维习惯。因为我压根不会把生物钟这种东西拿去与Friday的报时器作对比。

而且我知道，我会在每日清晨六点钟的时候准时睁开眼睛，这一点和生物钟并无关联。

Tony自然也知道。

要不然Natasha怎么会嘲讽他自欺欺人。

睁开眼睛后，我并不急于起床。我会躺在被窝里，虽然盖不盖被子都不会对我的体温造成任何影响，但是我享受抱着柔软的被料入睡的感觉，先伸展一下我的四肢。七小时之久的睡眠时间有时会给它们带来一些小问题，因此我不得不小心翼翼地伸展我的四肢，以确保它们依旧灵活。

然后我会向Friday问好，并从她那里获知新的一天纽约市的天气变化情况以及我感兴趣的一切信息。不得不说，Friday使我的生活便利了不少。因为她的存在，我省去了每天坐在沙发上看报纸的时间。

即便如此，我还是会每天坐在沙发上看几个小时的报纸。但这个行为的动机只是单纯的看报纸而已，而不是企图从报纸中捕获时事新闻。这种差别对我来说很重要，因为后者无疑会拖慢我与时俱进的脚步，但前者，就像我会在每日清晨的六点钟准时睁开眼睛一样，只是一个普普通通的生活习惯罢了。

我有很多琐碎的生活习惯，有时候连我自己都忍受不了。

比如说洗漱完毕后，我总会站在半身镜前耗费五到十分钟的时间将我的金发打理得一丝不苟。我讨厌给自己抹发胶，我不知道我为什么要这么做。

我只知道Tony喜欢。他喜欢看我的金发被打理得一丝不苟的样子。

好吧，我想我现在总算是明白过来我每天会不厌其烦完成这个习惯的原因了。

因为Tony喜欢。

既然他喜欢，那么花费五到十分钟的时间打理一下我的金发这件事对我造成的困扰实在不值一提。

弄完头发后，出去晨跑前，我通常会去Tony的地下实验室逛一圈。我对他那些高科技的玩意并不如何感兴趣，我只是去检查这位未来学家有没有违反我们立下的规矩，乖乖地在回房睡觉而不是在他的宝贝实验室里熬个通宵。如果有的话——通常情况下他都会自觉地视这些规矩如无物，为了让我能每天早上去找他，我会从他手上夺走咖啡，把他拖回他的房间里休息。他似乎很享受这个过程，而且他总会以睡眠不足为由，整个人软绵绵地赖在我身上，使我最后不得不将他打横抱起来。

他在我怀里傻笑的时候并没有表现出睡眠不足的样子。

我懂事地没有拆穿他的小心思。

因为脱离我的怀抱后，他确实睡眠不足。往往一沾枕头，他就会睡死过去。

我替他盖好被子，然后出去晨跑。

我必须得保持这种训练，在晨跑恰好也是我琐碎的生活习惯之一的情况下。我每天都会以一种不可思议的速度绕着纽约的某个区跑上几圈，因为超级血清对身体的负荷不容忽视。如果某天我偷懒了，或者因为Tony的缘故错过了晨跑时段，那么第二天当我从床上爬起来的时候，肯定会遇到大腿抽筋等足以使我暂时失去行动力的问题。

幸好晨跑于我而言并不是一件难以忍受的事情。我享受在高速的移动过程中欣赏沐浴在朝阳里的纽约街景，它会使我感到一股由内而外散发出的蓬勃生命力。我喜欢这种感觉，哪怕我并不需要它。

晨跑结束后，我会回房间冲个澡。热水澡，我喜欢将水温调到皮肤可以忍受的极限，然后尽情享受那种被灼烫的舒畅感。

即便我不会流汗。

流汗是一件设计起来相当麻烦的事情，而且没有多少意义，因此它很自然地被忽略不计了。这使我在晨跑后冲澡的生活习惯看上去有些多余，但是不得不承认，洗完澡后我确实会感到神清气爽不少。

换上干净的衣服后，我会前往复仇者大厦的公共休息区。这个时间点大厦里静悄悄的，多数成员还沉浸在他们的美梦中尚未醒来。

八点了，尚未醒来。

复仇者们的生活习惯真的非常糟糕。

纠正这种种糟糕的生活习惯本来也应该成为我肩负的神圣使命之一，但我已经失去了完成这项使命的先天优势。现在的复仇者们不再像以前那样，只要我皱皱眉头，他们就会二话不说地乖乖听我指令行事。有时候他们甚至会趾高气昂地向我下达指令。

我不是很想搭理他们，他们也懒得搭理我。

所以日子只能在彼此的嫌弃声中凑合凑合着过了。

我去拿我的牛奶时，正好碰见了从健身房里走出来的Rhodey。借助Tony为他量身定做的复健工具，Rhodey已经恢复了正常行走的能力，我们都为他感到由衷的高兴。但是Rhodey并不满足于“正常行走”，他希望自己可以恢复到能重新撑起战斗机器的地步。为此，他特意搬来了复仇者大厦，并在Tony的帮助下进行着大量的康复训练，以提高身体素质。

满头大汗的Rhodey看到了我，微笑着对我说了句早上好。

然后我的名字堵在了他的唇齿间。他保持着预备发出Steve这个单词的口型，却无论如何努力都不能将它说出口，最后只能尴尬地蠕动下嘴唇，冲我挥了挥搭在肩膀上的毛巾。

我已经习惯了这种小情况，因为它们常常会出其不意地发生在我生活中的各个角落里。

据我所知这是一种心理障碍，而复仇者们显然需要更多的时间来克服这个心理障碍。

我不知道Tony到底是怎么做到的。Rhodey拉开我身后冰箱的双开门，一边在里面翻找着什么，一边低声嘟囔道。

他只是对这件事看得比较清。我给自己拿了个玻璃杯，倒了满满一杯的牛奶，皱着眉回答。

Rhodey对我的回答并不是很满意。事实上，他一点儿也不赞成我的回答。他觉得Tony无可救药地放任他自己深深陷入了这件事中，而不是像我说的，对这件事保持着清醒的认识。

我无法反驳。

Rhodey的看法显然比我的权威，但是我认为我并没有错。

我们俩没有就这件事再做任何的讨论。Rhodey给自己拿了瓶运动饮料，然后他看到了我手中装满了牛奶的玻璃杯，大概还看到了我脸上夹杂着痛苦的微妙表情，于是略表同情地拍了拍我的肩膀，对我说：老兄，天天喝这玩意儿很要命吧。

我仰头将杯中的乳白色粘稠液体一饮而尽，那模样估计和慷慨赴死的壮士差不多。接着我告诉Rhodey，我真的不太明白自己为什么每天都要喝一杯这鬼玩意。它们对我的身体并没有任何好处，如果非要我在这个时间点喝下点什么的话，我宁愿是一罐啤酒。

Rhodey对我说了句，问问你自己，Steve。之后就走开了。

你为什么每天都要喝一整杯牛奶呢，Steve？

我问了我自己，可惜没有得到任何回答。

问完后我觉得我挺蠢的。要是我得到了回答，岂不是见了鬼了？

虽然我是上世纪四十年代的人，但是我是个彻头彻尾的无神论者。

我把大瓶装的牛奶放回冰箱里，朝它撅了撅嘴，然后坐到客厅的沙发上看起我的报纸来。

通常情况下，当我看完第一版时，Natasha会来客厅里拿走双人份的早餐，再将其中一份送去地下实验室给班纳博士。当我看完第二版时，Vision会来客厅里拿走双人份的早餐，并将其中一份送去给不知道有没有起床的Wanda。当我看完第三版时，Thor会来客厅里拿走双人份的早餐，一个人将它们全部吃完后飞去新墨西哥看他女朋友。当我看完第四版时，退休的Clint会来复仇者大厦报道。

Clint现在不再接受任务了，他只是单纯地为了谋生而受雇于Tony。

毕竟没有哪个单位的工资会比Stark老板给的还要丰厚。

他的工作是担当我的私人教练，帮我完善我的攻击模式。Tony认为在复仇者中，以体术见长的Natasha和Clint最适合完成这个任务，因为他们比其他的任何成员都要熟悉我的攻击套路。

Natasha时不时就要为了出任务而离开复仇者大厦，这会导致我的训练缺乏系统性和规律性，因此Clint成了最好的人选。

我放下我没看完的报纸，和Clint一边闲聊着复仇者之间最近发生的趣事，一边朝训练室走去。经过这么长时间的练习，身体明显发福不少的Clint已渐渐不是我的对手了。

当然，这是在Clint不碰他的弓箭装备的情况下。

我也没碰我的盾牌。

这样下去，不久之后我就会失业的，Steve。Clint喘着气对我做了个暂停的手势，并朝我挤了挤眼睛。我不知道该怎么回答他，因为如果不久之后他不会失业的话，我就会失业，所以我只能傻乎乎地冲他笑。我一笑，Clint就明白我的大脑短路了，我们的训练也差不多该到此为止了。

我回到沙发上继续看我没看完的报纸，Clint通常会留在复仇者大厦和我们共进午餐，如果他不需要陪他的孩子们出去玩的话。

对了，Clint可以毫无障碍地叫我Steve。因为他以前都是叫我Cap的。

当我将报纸全部看完后，Tony会顶着一头乱糟糟的黑发来到客厅觅食。他的饮食习惯可谓十分的不健康。咖啡加甜食，这样的组合简直比我的牛奶还让我不能忍受。

我会去阻止他。因为这也是我的生活习惯之一。

在阻止Tony的过程中我们通常会吵起来，用一些对方都听出老茧来的陈词滥调，不厌其烦地在这件事上反复争论。我不太清楚我们这么做是为了什么，似乎让对方的一天没有一个愉快的开始已经成为了我们的一种本能。

还有，每当我准备去阻止Tony时，我都会感到一种伟大的使命感。

比我拯救世界时感到的使命感还要伟大。

如果在我们争吵的过程中有谁刚好路过的话，他或者她会仰着脖子朝天花板大吼一句，看看他们，又来了！然后捂着耳朵快速逃离灾难现场。

争吵的最后，我和Tony会各退一步。Tony会放弃他的甜甜圈，答应我他能做到好好地坐到餐桌前吃午饭。作为交换，我不能剥夺他享用咖啡的权利。对这个结果我已经很满意了，我不能指望Tony会把我说的话全部听进去，因为他从来没有做到过这一点。

Tony总喜欢指使Dummy来给他磨豆子泡咖啡。但是Dummy可能并不是被制造出来专门完成这项任务的，因此它总是会在泡咖啡的过程中出各种岔子。然后Tony会火冒三丈地宣布他要将Dummy捐到某所大学去。

把某某某捐出去，这似乎是Tony的口头禅。我不太清楚Tony有没有过将这个口头禅付诸行动的实例，但他每一次这么说都会使我心惊胆战，特别是在某次Vision炸了厨房后，他怒气冲冲地对Vision喊出这句话的时候。

我总担心有一天他也会考虑把我捐出去。

哪怕他只是无心地说一说，我都会感到害怕。

好在他从来没有这么说过。

当Dummy帮Tony泡好咖啡的时候，复仇者们也差不多该吃午饭了。我通常会坐到长桌的最前方，因为一直以来我都是这么坐的。然后Tony会坐到我身边，把他餐盘里所有对身体有益的食物都挑出来拨给我。

复仇者们在吃午餐的时候，每人都会配备一副耳塞，他们不喜欢看我和Tony在餐桌旁就挑食一事争论不休。

我发现我每天和Tony说的那些话，百分之七十都与吵架有关。

Tony似乎对此乐在其中。按照Natasha说的话，当所有人都感到不爽时，Tony就会心情愉悦。然而除了我之外，再没有第二个人会因看不惯他挑食而大发脾气，所以他想要通过吵架来愉悦自己的时候，总会不自觉地找到我头上。

我不会将自己的快乐建立在别人的痛苦之上，但不知道为什么，每次Tony在我面前没事找事时，我都无法做到视若无睹。

大概愉悦Tony也是我的生活习惯之一，我想。

午饭后的一小时复仇者们通常会窝在客厅的沙发里一起看电视。由于我们无法在想看的电视节目上达成统一，所以最后只能选择最枯燥最无味，除了我之外没人感兴趣的午间新闻来消磨时间。

Tony喜欢靠在我身上，一边玩他的PAD，一边就新闻里报导的各种事件发表一番辛辣刻薄的个人评论。我不敢相信世界各地每天都会发生这么多让Tony看不顺眼的事情，因为他到最后总能将所有人都说到兴致缺缺地离开这里去做他们各自感兴趣的事情。

最后客厅里只剩下我和Tony。

我也很想离开，但是Tony靠在我身上，我不好意思推开他。

当只剩下我的时候，Tony就会非常自觉地闭上他的嘴巴，除非我企图将其他人喊回来。

没办法，陪Tony看电视也是我的生活习惯之一。

看完电视后，Tony会拉着我陪他进行格斗技巧的训练。我得承认在这方面我并不是个好人选，因为我还不能很好地控制我的力量。我经常会在Tony的脸或者其他部位留下淤青，每当这时我就会异常紧张，感觉就像被什么攥住了心脏一般，我害怕Tony会一怒之下决定把我捐赠出去。

好在他本人并不像我这般对那些淤青多加在意。

可这并不能缓解我的紧张情绪，我也不知道我到底在紧张些什么。

那日，当我的拳头正好命中了Tony的右眼眶时，复仇者大厦的警报器响了。这只能说明两件事，一是有人入侵了复仇者大厦，二是我们有非常紧急的任务需要处理。

Tony草草地处理了一下他的右眼眶。通常情况下，也就是在没有紧急任务需要处理的情况下，我会仔仔细细地给他上两遍药以确保这块淤青会在最短的时间内消没下去。但那日我们没有时间在意这些细节，神盾局发来的情报显示我们的任务不仅很紧急，而且很危险。

在泽莫事件后——Tony不喜欢我用内战来形容那次事故，复仇者们已经有很长一阵子没遇到这么严重的任务了。所有人都被召集在一处，换好各自的装备，准备与恶势力来一场硬仗。

Clint也加入了我们。那日他正好没有急着离开。

Fury坚持认为我们需要Clint的战力，在我还没有完全准备好应对这种艰巨任务的情况下。我想他说的没错，因为那是我第一次接到和毁灭地球有关的任务。我感到非常的紧张，如果我会流汗的话，估计我的掌心里已经潮成一片了。

复仇者集结。

Iron Man是这次任务的总指挥官。

我、Clint、Natasha、Wanda和Banner坐昆式喷气机前往事发现场，Tony、Vision和Thor则选择自己飞去，大概他们认为他们的速度比我们的喷气机还要快。Rhodey也很想小试身手，但这次的任务实在太过危险，因此他的出战请求没有得到批准。Sam是时则在执行另一项任务，没有及时赶回来。

我觉得就我们现在的阵容而言，已经足够强大了。

喷气机开始降落的时候，我真的紧张到忘记了呼吸。

我握紧我的盾牌，希望它可以为我带来好运。

可惜拿盾牌做幸运物似乎不太管用。大概是因为我太过紧张的缘故，我的胳膊有些不听使唤。在那样的战场上，我可没有时间停下来给我的胳膊来一记润滑油，我以为凭借Captain America不屈不挠的意志，我可以咬牙挺过去，但意外还是发生了。

我没能躲过敌人黑漆漆的枪口射出的一记激光。

那个时候我的身体机能已经被发挥到了极致。我闪身推开了敌人炮口下的Wanda，我知道无论最后我自己的命运如何，我都不能让这位小姑娘受到伤害。

那记激光的威力实在不容小觑。敌人一开始就打算好了要拿我当首要目标。

Steve！

半空中传来Tony在盔甲里一声嘶吼。我看见他不管不顾地冲我俯冲而来，毫无保留地将自己的后背暴露给地面上数不清的敌人。Natasha发疯似得在频道里大声阻止着Tony冲动如此的行为，但是没有用，Tony从来没有听她话的时候。

掩护他！

最后Natasha改口道。

因为Tony的及时支援，敌人的那记激光打偏了，我免于被报废的悲惨命运。但同时，由于Tony莽撞的支援行为，复仇者们在对战中一度落于被动的局面，Clint甚至因此负伤。

万幸的是我们最后赢得了胜利。复仇者联盟再次从恶势力手中拯救了地球。

我们赢得很狼狈。

Vision带Clint飞去了医院，Clint急需医疗救援。其他的复仇者们在大战后也都精疲力竭了，Tony连身上的盔甲都被敌人卸了好几块，而Natasha还在为Tony方才的一番行为感到恼火不已。

还富余些体力的Thor跑过来搀扶我。我把我的左胳膊搭到他的肩膀上，劳烦他帮我捡起盾牌，然后倚靠着他一瘸一拐地朝昆式喷气机走去。我的样子一定是所有复仇者里最狼狈的，因为我的右臂被那道打偏的激光给烧断了，振金的盾牌都没能成功拯救我。

你会感到痛吗？

Thor好奇地问我。

我摇了摇头，看着Tony摇摇晃晃地驾驶着他的盔甲离开这一片狼藉的战场。他没来慰问我，我不知道自己现在属于何种心情。

飞回复仇者大厦的那段航程是我有生以来经历过的最漫长的旅途。

我害怕回去后Tony会下定决心将我捐赠出去。

喷气机里的气氛很压抑。Natasha直勾勾地看着我，用一种非常低沉的声音对我说，Tony再这样下去会害了他自己，还会害了其他同伴。

我偏过头，不想听这位女特工直白如此的言论。

我能有什么办法呢？我也不想看到这一切的发生，我不想看到Tony不管不顾地来救一个根本不是他的Steve的Steve。

如果我有活生生的心脏的话，我一定会感到心痛。

为Tony，为Steve，也为我自己。

难道我还会害怕死亡吗？

回到复仇者大厦后，我径直去了Tony的地下实验室。那里有一张机械床，我已经有一阵子没躺上去过了。

冰冷的，僵硬的触感从脊背传来，我不明所以地一阵哆嗦，我开始想念我的房间里那张简单的，柔软的床铺。

但那是Steve的归宿，不是我的。

我闭上眼睛，感受着视觉传感器透过眼皮传来的一阵灼烫炽感。

再次睁开眼睛时，Dummy冲我张了张它的爪子。我忍不住笑了，我想起来有一次Dummy在手术中将我的左右胳膊装错了边，后来Tony为此发了好大的火，差点将Dummy拆成了两半。

我到现在都不知道Tony当初为什么要发那么大的火。

但我知道他不是在生我的气，也不在生Dummy的气。

他在生他自己的气。

视觉传感器又传来一阵更为强烈的炽感，我不得不重新闭上眼睛，微笑着告诉Dummy给我修理胳膊时动作温柔一点。

我听见Dummy转了个圈。

然后我问Friday，问她Tony现在在做什么。Friday说Boss正在会议室里和Romanoff小姐吵架。

Friday问我需不需要用Steve先生的最高权限调来监控视频。

我拒绝了。我现在暂时没法睁开眼睛。

我也不想听。我知道他们在争论什么。

最重要的是，我不想使用Steve Rogers的权限。我不是Steve Rogers，我有自己的名字，一个很简单的名字，或者说只是个代号。

能有一个专属自己的代号，我已经很满足了。

我是No.56，在我之前，已有55个失败品被Tony报废在了这张冰冷的，僵硬的机械床上。我是唯一一个可以成功再现Steve Rogers超级血清力量的人造人，并代替他担负起了Captain America的称号。

American needs a Captain America.

这是一个用来含糊其他复仇者的冠冕堂皇的理由，但我知道这不是Tony制造我的理由。

Tony Stark needs a Steve Rogers.

这个才是。

我之所以能在55次的失败后成功的存活下来，除了Tony为我创造出了更先进的科技和更灵敏逼真的材料外，还因为我的数据库在输入Steve的战斗资料之余，同时存储进了Steve生前的记忆。这使我不像一个呆板麻木的战斗机器，这让我作为Steve的复制品，完全像他本人生前一样有血有肉地存活在Tony的生活中。

但这些记忆不是Steve的。Steve Rogers是时已经死去，死亡的大脑里无法提取出鲜活的记忆。

这些记忆来自Tony自己。

他记得我会在每天清晨六点钟的时候准时睁开眼睛；他记得我会在起床后和Friday问好，并从她那里获知我感兴趣的一切信息；他记得我会每天花上五到十分钟的时间为他打理我的金发；他记得我会在晨跑前去实验室里把他拽回房间休息；他记得我每日晨跑的路线和晨跑的时间；他记得我每天会喝牛奶，不多不少满满一杯；他记得我每天会坐在沙发上通过看报纸来打发时间；他记得我在阻止他吃甜甜圈和喝咖啡时会说些什么话；他记得我们在午餐时固定的座位；他记得我会因为他的挑食而和他发生争吵；他记得我会任由他靠在我身上看无聊透顶的电视节目。

他记得关于Steve日常生活的一切细节。

从来不是自欺欺人，我就是Tony记忆中的Steve Rogers。

所以当所有人都无法自然地将我当作Steve看待时，只有他能做到。

我说过，他将这件事看得很清。

清醒到残忍的地步，又何尝不是一种执迷？

我听见有人走了过来。我睁开眼睛，看到了Tony正一步步朝我走来。他的脸上还挂着我的拳头留下的淤青痕迹。

关掉我吧。

我对他说。

你想要救下的那个Steve Rogers已经死了。

这句话我憋在心里，没有说出口。我没办法对自己说出口。

他没有说话，只是盯着我的眼睛。

我只能继续说下去。我说，就算没有我，他在你的心中也从未死去。

他还是不回答我。

我咬了咬牙，我还有杀手锏。

我抚住自己的胸口，对他说，这也是Steve自己的意思。

就这一句话，我让他溃不成军。

但这并不是我想看到的。如果我有活生生的心脏的话，此时此刻我一定会感到心痛。

为Tony，为Steve，更为我自己。

我用我残存的胳膊拉住他的手，我知道怎样关掉自己。如果他没有足够的力量完成这一步的话，Steve会毫无保留地帮他。

他没有抗拒。我说过，他对这件事一直非常地清醒。

你已经做得足够好了。我拉近他，在他的耳边说。你已经做得足够好了，你只是需要时间，需要时间来适应，适应生活中的一个人从此只能在自己的记忆中存活。你只是需要时间，需要时间在那仓促的离世之外，进行一个真挚的告白。

但他从来没有离开你啊，Tony。

我嫉妒他们。

我在用Tony的手关掉我自己。我感到能源正在我的身体中流逝。

我嫉妒他们。因为我被报废后，不会留下任何存在过的痕迹。

我体内的能源已经所剩无几。我的数据库中有关Steve战斗资料的数据已经被清除殆尽。

我不知道自己哪里来的力量，我用那支残存的胳膊拥抱了他。

我的视觉传感器已经停止了运作，我看不见了。

我脑海中关于Steve的记忆也开始模糊了。

我的时间所剩无几。

我说过我不会流汗，流汗这件事设计起来实在是太过麻烦。我更不会流泪，流泪这件事设计起来于我而言没有任何意义。

我感到我的肩头传来一阵濡湿感，和我停止运转的视觉传感器传来的感觉一模一样。

所有关于No.56的资料都被从我的身体中抹去了。我应该已经无法行动，无法呼吸，只作为一堆废铜烂铁，永远地保持着这种拥抱的姿势，直到被送入回收站的那天。

现在，我终于成为了Steve Rogers，哪怕只有短暂的，不可触摸的一瞬。但我知道，是Steve Rogers的意志给了我重新动作的力量。

因为，因为。

我吻了他。

-END-


End file.
